Brothers
by The poisoned rose
Summary: Two dragons born from a royal bloodline; have lost almost everything. They have lost their mother. Their father. Their friends. And their brother. will they be able to find their long lost brother or will they fail and loose him to the tyrant king; who rules the dragon kingdoms with an iron rule.
1. Chapter 1 the fall of the king and queen

**Brothers**

**by**

**The Poisoned rose**

**Chapter 1:The fall of the king and queen**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Two dragons born from a royal bloodline; have lost almost everything. They have lost their mother. Their father. Their friends. And their brother. For years they have searched for their long lost brother; many nights they searched tirelessly, and many days they searched each village for any signs of him. They need to find him soon; not only to restore what little family they have, but to also protect him from the dragon king. Who is searching tirelessly for all three of them. So that he may kill them. Disclaimer: I own nothing from mlp fim I just like the show. I only own my Oc's**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location: Hidden Loyalists village. Time:5:05 Am)**

A heavy fog can be seen slowly moving threw a a massive canyon; along the walls there were multiple cave entrances. As the fog started to slowly disappear; thanks to the suns warming rays finally breaking threw them. Multiple dragons could be seen along multiple pathways; that seemed to connect all of the caves together. The dragons seemed to look very health; since their scales seemed to give off a healthy glow, and by the looks of it most of them seemed to be stronger than others. A crimson red dragon is then shown inside one of the caves; he was standing directly above a sleeping forest green dragoness. Who could be heard purring gently as she slept; the red dragon then lowered his head down and nuzzled the dragoness. Only to hear her purr slightly louder as she gently nuzzled him back.

"How long will it be till our brother is born?" A young male voice asked; causing the red dragon to look to his left. Allowing him to see a light green dragon standing next to him.

"It will be soon Forestshine." The red dragon answered before looking back down at the dragoness. "It will be very soon." He continued just before another young dragon entered the cave; he was a darker color of crimson red, and by the looks of it he was breathing rather hastily.

"Father!" The dragon shouted causing the dragon he had called father to run towards him; placing a gentle paw on his right shoulder. "My son. What is it?" He heard his father ask; with much concern staining his voice.

"It is the heretics followers; they've found our village, and they are heading this way!" The young crimson male replied; causing an angry stern look to appear on his face.

"Thank you Eruption." The dragon replied before he walked to the entrance of the cave; only to turn back towards his two sons. "Eruption, come! We must gather the troops for battle. Forestshine, watch over your mother. If you need any help seek out the mid-wife." He said causing Eruption to quick get to his side; while Forestshine slowly sat down beside his mother.

In a matter of seconds both Eruption and his father flew out of their cave and into the sky; only to land directly in the center of the village. Eruptions father then released a loud roar; gaining the attention of every dragon in the village. Once all eyes were on both of them Eruptions father began to speak. "My loyal warriors; today I come bearing bad news. My son Eruption! Has just informed me that the followers of the heretic have just found our village; With a heavy heart. I ask all of our strongest warriors to come fight by my side in battle; if any of you choose not to. I will not see you as a coward. Nor will I see you as a traitor. I understand; each of us have families and loved ones. Which do not want to see us returning on the backs of others. But that is why I have chosen to fight! My mate is back at our cave right now; possibly about to give birth to our third child, and I will not allow the followers of the heretic to end their lives. I fight not because of glory or pride. I fight to protect the ones I love and the ones that I have sworn to lead in difficult times. Now once again I ask; who stands with me?!" Eruptions father shouted; only this time he heard multiple loud roars coming from all the male dragons. "Take to the skies with me my brother!" Eruptions father shouted once more before flying high above the village; his son following close behind him. "Let us show our enemy what happens; when you threaten our home!" He continued before flying off towards the battlefield; with all of the villages warriors, and his son. All of them ready to defend their loved ones that lived in the village.

Forestshine watched his brother and his father fly further and further away from their village; he knew what they were doing was for the good of the village, but his heart would always feel heavy whenever they would both fly off into battle. Not only was he worried about loosing his father. But he was also worried about loosing his older brother. He then heard a small pained filled groan come from where his mother lay; which caused him to hastily get beside her. "Mother are you alright?" He asked only to hear her take in a pain filled gasp of air.

"Forestshine, my child! The egg; I can feel it! It is coming!" His mother shouted causing a horrified look to appear on his face.

"Stay calm my mother!" Forestshine shouted as he quickly got up from where he lay. "I will go get the mid-wife. She will."

"No! My son! The egg is coming to fast; you must be the mid-wife!" She shouted before releasing a pain filled roar.

Forestshine wanted to desperately go and fetch the mid-wife; he knew that she would be more experienced with this delicate matter, but his mother and his soon to be born sibling needed him. He quickly made his way to the lower area of his mother; he slowly moved his mothers tail off to the side. Allowing him to see the forbidden area of his mother; that nobody but his father and the mid-wife was supposed to see. He could see small amounts of blood escaping from the area; along with the small tip of something hard escaping from her womb. "I can see the tip of the egg, mother. I need you to push." he said causing his mother to push hard; which caused her to release a very loud pain filled scream.

**(Location: Battleground. Time:5:56 Am.)**

The entire battlefield looked almost like Helliem itself; all over the ground lay dead bodies of multiple dragons. Each of them laying in a massive pool of mixed blood; which changed the color of the ground to a hellish red. Many loud roars could be heard as the battle raged on; showing no signs of either side about to claim an easy victory. Eruption released a loud roar as he plunged his blood stained claws into one of the enemy dragons; tearing into its soft underbelly. Allowing him to pull out its intestines. He could care little about the horrible smell that came from the dragons intestines; all he cared about was getting the kill, and that was what he was exactly going to get. The dragon he tore the insides from screamed loudly in pain; watching as its insides were quickly pulled outside of his body, but his pain was far from over. Eruption then sank his razor sharp fangs into the dragons neck; causing it to release a gurgled scream, for blood was flowing from its mouth in vast amounts. In a matter of seconds the dragon was dead; allowing Eruption to look up at the battle. Allowing him to see that their warriors may be able to win this fight.

"Okay mother. The egg is halfway out; now I need you to give me another big push!" Forestshine said to his mother as he held onto the egg; helping his mother give birth to the third child. Only to hear her release a pained filled gasp.

"Forestshine!" She gasped. "I can't." She continued.

"Yes you can mother; I know you may feel weak, and I cannot even fathom the pain that you are feeling. But you must continue to push. If you do not then you will lose the child." Forestshine replied; giving his mother a small amount of strength for her to continued. "That is good mother keep it up." Forestshine continued.

"Dad! Watch out!" Eruption shouted as he watched an enemy dragon close in on his father; its' teeth fully barred, and its claws dripping red with fresh blood. His father roared loudly as he charged towards the dragon; once both of them had meet in the middle. They had started to literally tear each other to shreds. Claws ripping flesh. Teeth removing massive amounts of flesh, and their deadly tail blades destroying the others body.

"Dad!" Eruption shouted as he watched the gory battle.

Forestshine heard his mother release another loud cry; just as another small part of the egg escaped her loving womb. "That is it mother. One more push and your third child; my newest sibling. Will finally be in this world." Forestshine said in a very happy tone; he was very excited. He was able to hold his younger sibling for the very first time; which was considered a huge honor in the dragon kingdoms, for those who helped bring the young into the word. Are also those that greet the newest life into the harsh unforgiving world. "Now! Push!" He shouted one last time; causing his mother to cry out loudly just as the last part of the egg exited her body.

"Yes! The egg is out mother!" Forestshine excitedly shouted; as he held the egg in his forepaws. His tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he stared at the beautiful egg. It was a beautiful shade of purple along with what appeared to be blue dots all around it. "My son." His mother gasped out of exhaustion. "Please. Bring me my child." She begged.

Forestshine carefully brought the egg closer to his mothers face; allowing her see the beautiful egg she had given birth to. Tears flowed heavily from her eyes; both from happiness and from pain. Slowly she reached forward with her left fore paw and rubbed the egg; only to gently kiss it shortly after. "Be strong my children." she said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Mom, what do you mean?" Forestshine asked as his mothers eyes started to slowly close.

"I shall be by your side; with the morning sun, and the evening star." She continued before her eyes closed; only this time it was forever.

"Mom. Mom!" Forestshine said as he gently shook his mother; only to receive no response from her.

"Dad! Dad!" Eruption shouted as he tried to wake his father; only to receive nothing but silence from him. "No! You have fought in hundreds of battled; each one more fierce than the last. You cannot do this to us! Not now!" He continued only to feel another dragons paws on him; trying desperately to pull him away from his fathers body. "No! No! Let go of me! I can still save him!"

"Get a hold of yourself son!" An elderly dragons voice said as he stepped into view. "You've already done enough for him." He continued slowly calming Eruption down with a caring stare. "Why Bahamut?"

"Why?" Forestshine asked as he held the egg close to his body; tears flowing freely from his eye, and onto the egg that he gently held. Their mother was just taken into Bahamuts kingdom in the next life; leaving him and his older brother. Alone in the world with their newest sibling.

**(Location:Hidden lost village. Time:8:45 Am.)**

Eruption wasted little time as he dashed back to the cave he called home; he needed to tell his mother and brother what had happened to father, but when he arrived all he was met with was an eerie silence. "Mother? Brother? Where are you?" He asked only to have the saddened form of his younger brother step in front of him. "Brother!" Eruption said as he quickly walked up to him; allowing him to wrap a carrying wing around his body. As he brought him into a loving hug. "Brother, what has happened? Where is mother?" He asked.

Forestshine then slowly raised his head; allowing him to look his brother in the eyes, but also allowing him to see the tears that had stained his face. "B-Brother. I am...afraid that...mother has gone...to join Bahamut in his kingdom." He choked out; trying his best not to cry in front of his older brother, but he had failed miserably. He then felt his brother pull him into a loving hug; which had shocked him at first, but when he felt tears falling from his brothers eye. He immediately know what it had meant. "Has father?"

"Yes, my dear brother. He has also joined Bahamut in his kingdom." Eruption answered just seconds before breaking the hug. "The egg? Did our mother?"

"Yes. She had given birth to a beautiful purple egg." Forestshine answered before he waled a little ways into the cave. "Come, follow me." He continued before he lead the way to where the egg was kept. After a few short seconds Eruption finally saw their newest younger sibling; tears flowed freely from his eyes just before he bowed his head down. Followed shortly by his younger brother bowing his own head.

"Mother. Father. If you both can hear me; all the way in Bahamuts kingdom. We both swear to raise and protect our youngest sibling. This is our vow to both of you." Eruption said as he lifted his head back up. "We are its brothers and we will gladly die for him or her." He continued before he gently nuzzled the egg; only to hear a gently scratching sound come from it. "Rest peacefully young one. Your brother are here, and we have promised to not allow any harm to come to you." Eruption soothingly said just before Forestshine started to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"I am going to get the mid-wife; I shall be back shortly." Forestshine said; only to receive a nod from his older brother. Who had gently place the egg on the ground; allowing him to gently wrap his body around it, so that he could help keep it warm with his body heat. Forestshine then exited the cave and started to fly towards the mid-wife's cave; although they had just lost two dragons that they had cared deeply about. They had gained a brand new life to watch over and care for; which brought great happiness to their hearts. "We will make you proud. Mother and father." He said gently before he landed at the cave of the mid-wife. "Mid-wife; me and my brother need your help." He said before slowly walking into the cave where the mid-wife waited.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I hope you all enjoy this; I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 Loosing our brother

**Chapter 2: Loosing our brother**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here's chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing from mlp:fim I just like the show. I only own my OC's.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_ Dear journal; it has been almost three months since our mother and father passed away. Over the course of three months; many thing had changed in the village, for starters my older brother, Eruption. He has taken our fathers place as leader; which has given him little time to spend with me, and our younger sibling. Who still remains unhatched. As for me; my studies have become more advanced and I grow wiser everyday. But because of my younger sibling; that I must watch over until our older brother finishes his duties. My studies have been put on hold. Both of us keep the egg under a constant warm flame. Instructed by the mid-wife; once we see the fire comes to nothing but a small flame, so small that we can't even feel the heat. We must release a gentle flame; only until we can feel the heat again. I have begun to wonder what our younger siblings gender will be. If it is a girl; the mid-wife has offered to care for her as a mother figure, but if it was a boy. Me and my brother will raise him to be as strong and wise as our father. I now leave my writing for now; my claw is starting to cramp from holding this damned quill, and I can barely feel the heat coming from the fire._

Forestshine gently shook his paw to get rid of the pain he felt in his paw; while he gently blew a small amount of air onto the written words in his journal. Allowing the ink to dry so that it wouldn't smudge on the paper. After he had closed his journal he release a gentle flame onto the egg; once he felt the heat again he stopped releasing the flame. Afterwords all he would do was stare at the beautiful egg; the egg that he had helped his mother bring into the world. His younger sibling. His mind would wonder as he though about gender would be; like he had written if it was a boy him and his brother would raise it, but if it was a girl the mid-wife had offered to care for her as a mother figure. "Hurry up and hatch soon young one." He whispered; watching the flames dance around the egg in its mesmerizing patterns. "We are eager to finally meet you." Forestshine continued just before he heard his brother land in front of their cave. "Welcome back brother." He greeted before he walked up to the entrance of the cave.

"I am sorry that I am late my brother." Eruption said before they both gently hugged each other. "I had to train five new warriors today." He continued before breaking the hug.

"It is okay brother; I understand." Forestshine replied before Eruption walked passed him and towards the egg. "Has anything changed?" He heard him ask. "No my brother; everything remains normal, but earlier I though I had saw it move." Forestshine answered; which caused his older brother to smile happily, "I cannot wait till it is born." He heard his brother say.

"Neither can I my brother." Forestshine replied before he started walking to the entrance of the cave; only to turn back and look at his brother and the egg one last time. "I am going to continue drawing a map of the western forest; after I have finished I shall return home. " He said receiving a nod from his brother just before he took to the skies.

**(Location: Western forest. Time:3:34 Pm.)**

Forestshine sighed heavily as he drew another part of the map he was making; being the village chronicler meant he had many responsibility's. One of them was making maps of the surrounding woods; just in case someone got lost, or if they had to ambush any enemy troops that had to attack their village. "Bahamut this is tiring." He groaned out before he shook his paw; trying to get rid of the cramping that had formed in his claw, "But I must do this." He continued before rolling up the map and placing it in the bag he carried; just before he started walking towards another part of the woods, so that he could continue his tireless task. "I wonder how my older brother is doing?" He asked himself before he had reached the next area that he had to draw on the map.

Eruption released another gentle flame onto the egg; the fire had once again simmered down, and he had to bring it back up to the correct temperature once again. After he had restored the flame he continued to watch the egg; watching as he waited for the beautiful life within the egg to make its appearance. "I can hear you young one." He whispered before he smiled happily; wishing he could hold his younger sibling. Just like he had held Forestshine when he was first born.

"ERUPTION!" Another dragon screamed; causing Eruption to almost jump out of his skin. Immediately he turned towards the mouth of the cave; where the voice had originated from. There at the entrance was one of the recruits he had trained earlier; he was sweating heavily, and by his facial expression. He was in a complete state of terror.

"What is wrong, Lava trail?" Eruption asked as he quickly made his way towards the recruit.

"It is the kings army; they have returned once again, but now they are massed in the thousands!" Lava trail answered; causing Eruptions eyes to go wide in horror.

"How long till they?!"

"They are already here!" Lava interrupted just before a loud explosion sound tore threw the village.

"Alert everyone; make sure all warriors are ready to fight. Get all of the elders; children, and woman out of the village." Eruption said receiving a nod from Lava trail; just before he took to the skies, so that he could relay the information to the other warriors. "Bahamut, watch over us." He said under his breath; just before taking to the skies, so that he could ready their army.

"Finally." Forestshine sighed before he rolled up the map he had been working on; just before he had place it into his bag. He then looked around the beautiful forest; he enjoyed the different smells of the surrounding wood, the smell of the cool forest air. The smells of the many wonderful flowers that bloomed around the trees. "I wonder if I can convince my brother to move our people to these woods. It would be a nice change from those damned dusty caves'." He continued before he started to walk back towards the village.

Although Forestshine had wings; sometimes he would choose to walk. Just so that he could enjoy the beautiful scenery around him; after all being a village chronicler. You had to take not of everything around you. Even if it meant walking a great distance; instead of just simply flying, but then he heard a very loud scream pierce the quietness of the woods. Immediately his eyes went wide in shock as he scanned the area around him; searching for whoever, or whatever made that scream. It was then he saw a massive cloud of black smoke rising into the air; exactly where the village he called home was located, "By Bahamut, No!" He shouted as he quickly took to the skies; his wings beating furiously by his sides. As he flew as fast as he could towards the village.

"Please, my brother and unborn sibling. Please be okay." He begged in his mind; hopping that the worst had not come to pass.

Eruption landed a direct slash across one of the enemies dragons' chest; causing it to roar out in pain. Only to be silence by two other jumping onto it; using their razor sharp fangs, and claws to tear its body to pieces. Eruption released a primal growl as he looked at the area around him; all around him he could see nothing but bodies of the dead, but the majority of the dead bodies that lay on the ground. Were the bodies of their villages warriors. "Eruption, look out!" Another dragon yelled causing him to look directly in front of him; he could see one of the enemy dragons charging towards him. Its teeth bared ready to possibly tear out his throat; before he could even react the dragon that had warned him quickly pushed him out the way. Just before the dragon that was charging towards him; sunk its fangs deep into its neck. Causing the dragon to release a blood curdling roar; just before Eruption managed to kill the dragon that had killed his warrior.

He knew that they were going to loose this fight; which was almost unreal to him, so unreal that it felt like he was in another reality that was similar to the one he lived in. "Retreat!" He shouted causing many of the dragon near him; to stare at him in complete shock, "Retreat now! We must abandon the village!" He continued while a hard lump started to form in his throat; it was hard for him to say those words, but he had to face the harsh reality. "We must save as many as we can! Retreat to the village now!" He shouted once more causing the remaining village warriors to run towards the village; just before Eruption summoned a massive fire wall that quickly surrounded the village. "_That should hold them off long enough to get everyone out of here._" He said in his mind before he started to fly towards the cave he called home. In a matter of seconds he had reached the cave; where he saw the mid-wife holding the egg of his younger sibling.

"Mid-wife?" Eruption said as he quickly walked up to her; quickly checking her over for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Eruption. But the question is are you alright?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me Mid-wife; right now you must leave. Please take our younger sibling somewhere far away." He begged just before a loud explosion was heard just outside of the cave. "Get it out of here! Now!" Eruption yelled before he ran back outside; holding off the enemy warriors that had managed to follow him back to the cave. The Mid-wife quickly exited the cave with egg in hand; once she was in the sky she had started flying rapidly towards the exit of the village, but just before she managed to reach the exit. She took a hard hit to her right side; almost knocking her out of the sky. Luckily she was able to right herself; which allowed her to continue flying out of the village.

**(Location:Unknown cave a few miles away from the village. Time:6:34 Pm.)**

The Mid-wife could be heard breath rather heavily as she lay on the cold hard ground; the shot that she had taken to her side early seemed to have done more damage than she had thought. It took nearly all of her strength to keep the egg off of the cold ground; which to her signaled to her that she was about to leave the world, and join her ancestors in Bahamuts kingdom. She then looked at the egg once again; only this time a few small tears fell from her eyes, "I am so sorry young one." She said in a very hurt voice. "I am sorry that I could not." She was then interrupted by the sound of multiple hoof steps coming from the entrance of the cave; causing her to look up. Allowing her to see five ponies standing in front of her; four of them were heavily armored unicorns. While the fourth one was the leader of the ponies themselves. Princess Celestia.

Slowly the Mid-wife lifted the egg up towards the princess and her guards; causing the princess to slowly step closer to her. "Please; take this egg and keep it safe. Please as my last wish. Keep it alive." The Mid-wife begged just before the Celestia grabbed the egg with one of her gentle hooves; just before she knelt down beside her, "Calm yourself old one; I have magic that can."

"No; it is already to late for me. I can feel Bahamuts warming embrace on my body; I can feel my everlasting spirit slowly leaving my body, and I can already hear my loved ones voice calling for me." The Mid-wife said which brought tears to Celestias eyes'.

"The rest peacefully old one; I am not sure what has happened in your life, but know this. In my eyes you have died in the most noble way; by protecting an unborn life, and as of such is the highest honor. Such and honor; that not even I can possibly try to grasp." Celestia said just before placing a gentle hoof onto the dragons head.

"Thank you." The Mid-wife said before her eyes started to slowly close, "For you kind soothing words." She continued just before her eyes finally closed; only this time it was forever.

Celestia slowly rose from where she had knelt down; only to use here magic to wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes, "Let us return to Canterlot now my knights." She said before she looked down at the beautiful egg, "I intend to keep the silent promise that I had made." She continued before her and her guards took flight into the sky; heading back towards their home. Where they could keep the egg safe and sound.

**(Location:Destroyed village. Time:6:56 Pm.)**

"Eruption!" Forestshine called out as he searched for his brother. "Eruption!" He called out once more only to receive a small pain filled groan in response. "Oh, Bahamut!" He shouted before he ran to a small pile of rocks; quickly moving them to the side. Allowing him to see his older brother lying barely conscious on the ground.

"Eruption!" Forestshine said before he gently sat his brother up. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

Eruption released another small groan; before bringing one his claws up to his head. "The village was attacked; I think me and you are the only survivors." He answered causing his younger brothers eyes to go wide in fear.

"What of our younger sibling?" He asked.

"I saw the Mid-wife fly out of the village; I'm not sure where she is, but I can feel it in my heart and soul. Our sibling lives." Eruption said his sounding almost as if they were true.

"We won't know until we find them; can you pick up her scent? Or at least the scent of the egg?" Forestshine asked.

"I am not sure; but I will try." Eruption answered before he lifted his snout up into the air; breathing in the are slowly and deeply. Trying his best to get the scent of the Mid-wife or at least the scent of the egg. After a few minutes Eruption quickly opened his wings and flew just a little ways above his brothers head. "I have our younger siblings scent! Come follow me!" He shouted before he started flying off in the direction where the scent had came from; his brother quickly following right after him.

It did not take them long to reach the cave where the Mid-wife hid along with the egg; except when they arrived the quickly found out her fate. Both of them cried a few tears of sadness; not only had they lost a really great friend of the family, but they also took notice that their younger sibling was missing. After they were done crying both of them slowly covered their old friend in stone rocks; only to have Eruption breath a gentle stream of fire onto them seconds later. Sending her body to Bahamuts kingdom; where their parents waited. Shortly after the small funeral the had held, Eruption slowly exited the cave. His brother Forestshine following him shortly after. Both of them immediately dropped to their stomachs; just as more tears of sadness started to fall from their eyes.

"What do we do now, brother?" Forestshine asked.

"We try our younger sibling and bring him or her home." Eruption said before he looked towards the skies; with a serious look on his face, "Our younger sibling; if you can hear me. Known this. Both me and Forestshine will be looking for you; day and night. We will find you and we will be a family once more; even if it takes us many restless years. We will find you! So that we may protect you; even when there is nothing to protect you from. This is our promise to you. Because we are your Brothers and we love you dearly." He finished.

Many miles away Celestia can be seen flying threw the skies; with her guards all around her. The egg was clutched tightly with one of her caring forelegs; except inside of the protective shell of the egg was a small baby dragon. It had what appeared to be a purplish tinted scales and what appeared to be forming spines along its head and back. Its eyes' were closed tightly and its tail was snugged directly in between its legs and arms. Its eye is shown once more; only this time a single tear can be seen falling from its nearly formed eye, "_My brothers; please find me._"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to post the next one asap.**


	3. Chapter 3 Happiness and Saddness

**Chapter 3 Happiness and Saddness**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**here is chapter 3 I am sorry for the long wait; hope you all forgive me. Disclaimer:i own nothing from mlp:fim I just like the show. The only OC's I own are Eruption and Forestshine.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Upper part of Sugar cube corner. Time5:34 AM)**

Pinkie pie was violently torn from the world of dreams; by a series of violent thrashes coming from her left. Immediately she sat upright in the bed; only to look down at her Dragon-friend. Spike. Sighing sadly she started to gently rub his forehead; feeling a large amount of sweat coming from his head. "Oh, Spike." Pinkie pie said in a voice just barely above the whisper, "Why? Why won't you tell me what plagues you at night?" She asked herself before she pressed her entire body up against his. Trying her best to protect him from the nightmare he was having. After about five minutes Spike had quickly sat up right; screaming loudly as he felt something wrap around his body.

"Spike! Spike! Calm down it's okay!" He heard the gently voice of his Mare-friend whisper into his ear; causing his thrashing to stop, but not his rapid breathing. He could hear her shushing him as she ran her hooves all over his stomach and chest; trying her best to calm him down. "That's it Spike." He heard her say as his breathing started to slow. "Slow deep breaths; in and out." She continued before she rested her head on his right shoulder.

Spike then sighed sadly as he closed his eyes; once again the nightmare had plagued his sleep, and once again he had disturbed his Mare-friends sleep. "I'm so sorry, Pinkie." He said in a calm gentle voice; just before he brought his claw up to the side of her head. Gently caressing the side of her head as he stared into her loving eyes', "I did not mean to wake you." He continued before he gave her a soft quick kiss.

"It's okay Spike." Pinkie replied before she pulled him closer to her body. "I'm just glad that you are awake right now." She continued. She would always worry whenever he would have nightmares; because one night when he had a night mare. She saw him violently clawing himself in his sleep; while he released primal roar. Almost as if he was fighting off something. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked only to receive a shaking head in response.

"No I do not." Spike replied only to feel Pinkie pie nuzzling him gently.

"Please, Spike." She begged. "Please tell me about your dream. I love you and I want to help you with your nightmares." She continued only to receive a shaking head once more.

"No. these are my problems'; not yours. You do not need to worry about them." He continued before he turned around; only to gently lay her back down onto the bed, "Now please go back to sleep love. Both of us have a big day tomorrow." He said before both of them fell back to sleep; only this time Pinkie was holding him slightly closer to her body, and she had pressed her forehead against his. Causing him to gently smile. "Thank you, Pinkie." He said in a voice just barely above a whisper; before entering the world of dreams once more.

Once morning had finally come both of them immediately got onto their usual tasks; Pinkie would wake up Pound and Pumpkin, so that they could get ready fro school. While Spike walked downstairs; helping both Mr. and Mrs. Cake open their shop, and helping them making the delicious baked goods that they sold when their shop was open. Both of them found Spike to be very useful; he could always heat up the stove to the correct temperature. He would also help the children with their homework when they got back from school; he was a great helper, and they hoped that one day he would make a great son-in-law. Yes. Pinkie pie had talked to them about wanting to marry Spike; only to make her cry tears of happiness after they had said, _"Pinkie, no matter what you do? No matter who you choose to be with. We love like we love our own children; we fully support you."_ both of them remembered that night like it was yesterday; because that was the night when they truly felt like Pinkies' parents.

"Okay! Mr. and Mrs. Cake; the oven is ready. Is there anything else you need me to do?" Spike asked only to receive shaking heads from both of them.

"No, Spike. You've done more than enough already." Cupcake said before Carrot cake walked up to him.

"How about you take the remainder of the day off. After all the hard work you've been doing this past week; you've earned it." Carrot cake said receiving a happy smile from Spike.

"Thank you. Both of you." Spike said before a serious look appeared on his face. "May I talk to you both outside?" He asked.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked at him with a confused look; only to hesitantly nod at his questions. He quickly took them both outside behind the store; only to stay out of earshot from Pinkie pie. "Okay Spike, what do you want to talk to us about?" He heard Cupcake ask; his only answer was him turning around. Showing both of them a small back box; he then opened it slowly to reveal a very beautiful ring. It had a large pink sapphire as its jewel and it seemed to be in the shape of a balloon. The Cake looked at him in shock; only to see him giving them a happy smile. "As you both know; I love Pinkie with all my heart." He said before closing the box; allowing the Cakes to look him in the eyes, "Tonight; during the lunar eclipse. I am going to ask her to marry me." He said which caused tears to slowly form in the Cakes eyes.

"With your permission; will you both." Spike was cut off by both of them quickly hugging him; the tears freely flowing down their faces, and onto his back in vast of amounts. "We couldn't ask for a better dragon; than you to marry our daughter." Both of them said in happy chocked voices; just before he hugged them back. Tears of his own falling from his own eyes. "Thank you. Both of you." He said before hugging both of them tightly one last time; before all three of them reentered the bakery. Only to see a long line of customers; already about to be out the door.

**(Location:Gryphon kingdom. Time:3:00 PM. (Time difference stuff like in our world.) )**

_Dear journal; me and my brother have taken refugee in the Gryphon kingdom. It was just the will of Bahamut that the king was a friend of our fathers; which meant we have some protection from the Heretic, but it will not be for long. Once he knows that we are here; he may attack this kingdom, so we must leave this kingdom as soon as possible. We still continue to search for our younger sibling; many different gryphons have asked us, "How do you know if your sibling is alive?". Always we would both reply by showing them a mark; it is a mark of three dragons that form a circle. One has the color of a forest; which symbolizes me. The seconds is the color of lava; which symbolizes eruption. The third is the color of the egg our mother gave birth too; symbolizing that our brother is alive, and has been growing happily for the last fifteen years. In a location that we have not found yet. I leave this entry in the journal for now; I must be heading to the library to meet my brother. He said that he has found a spell that might be able to help us find our brother._

Forestshine slowly closed the journal and got up from where he lay; slowly he walked out the room he was staying in, and into the halls of the gryphon kings castle. He saw a two guards walking down the hall; he slowly lifted his paw and waved at them. Receiving a wave back from both of them; just before he started walking down the hall, and towards the stairway which would lead him to exit. It did not take him long to reach the lobby of the castle; as he stepped down the final step. He was stopped by the gryphon king himself stepping in front of him.

"Forestshine, good to see you!"The gryphon king said; causing Forestshine to release a surprised yell. Only to quickly bow his head down in respect.

"Your Highness; forgive me." Forestshine was interrupted by a gentle call being placed on his shoulder.

"There is no need for formalities, Forestshine." The gryphon said causing Forestshine to look up at him. "Here you can call me Claw." Claw continued just before Forestshine quickly got to his paws.

"Yes your High...I mean Claw." Forestshine replied while Claw shot him a small smile; only to have another guard. Only to whisper something into the kings ear; which caused him to growl angrily. "Claw, is everything okay?" He asked.

Claw quickly shook his head in response, "Just some more political crap; it's nothing that concerns you. I will talk to you later." Claw continued before he walked off; allowing Forestshine to continue his walk to the library. Where his brother waited for his arrival; it took him about thirty minutes to reach the library. Where he saw his brother focusing hard on a book of spells.

"Brother, I've arrived." Forestshine said causing his older brother to look up at him; giving him a small smile before bringing the spell book towards him.

"Glad to see you made it brother." Eruption said before holding the book in front of him; allowing his younger brother to see the spell, "Take a look; the spell contained within this book may be able to help us locate our sibling. Luckily in order to preform this spell; all we need is a drop of blood from a family member." He explained causing Forestshine to smile happily.

"This is great my brother!" Forestshine shouted before Hugging his brother out of complete happiness, "What all do we need to do; to ready the spell?" He asked.

"We draw the illustration shown inside the book; afterwords we speak the incantations used to power the spell, and then we drop a small droplet of blood onto the illustration. Then it should show us the location of our sibling." Eruption explained causing an eager look to appear on Forestshines face.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Forestshine asked before he started to draw the illustration, "Let us see our younger sibling." He continued just before Eruption started to memorize the incantations.

In about ten minutes both of them had everything ready to preform the spell; they both then looked towards each other. Both of them giving each other a nod; before they began to preform the spell, "Avdekke! Sanguis! Dogmus! Lati! Iubitor! Matka!" Eruption yelled signaling Forestshine to drop a few small droplets of blood; all of them hitting the illustration causing it to glow brightly. After a few short second a huge column of flames erupted from the floor; causing both of them to be pushed back violently. Just before a midnight colored dragon appeared after the flames had died down.

"Ah; how good it is to see both of you once again." The dragon said in a icy calm tone; causing both Eruption, and Forestshine to release gasps of horror, only to immediately growl in anger.

"King Bloodstone." Eruption growled out as he reached for something behind his back.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Bloodstone said just before multiple gryphons surrounded them; only to quickly pin both of them to the ground. "You don't want to hurt your friends now do you?" He asked mockingly.

"Wh- What is the meaning of this? We are your allies!" Forestshine shouted as he tried to break free from the gryphons hold; only to be punched hard in the face by one of them.

"You bastards'!" Eruption shouted which earned him a hit to the face as well, "How could you betray your king!?" He continued.

"They did not betray me; nor did they betray you." The king said just before he stepped beside king Bloodstone. "We were never on your side." He continued causing both dragons to growl loudly.

"You will pay- mph." Both dragons were quickly silenced by muzzles being place around their mouths; causing both of them to release threatening growls. As they tried to break free from the gryphons' grasps.

"Get those beasts in chains now!" The king said before he looked towards Bloodstone; who was smiling wickedly, "Once they are in my dungeon; they are yours to do with as you please." He continued just before the dragons were dragged off by the gryphons.

**(Location:Hill near Ponyville. Time:8:45 Pm.)**

Multiple ponies can be seen sitting on hill; each of them eager to see the Lunar eclipse, for only Princess Luna could preform such a rare phenomenon. Pinkie pie is then shown laying down right next to Spike; both of them were laying on top of a large purple blanket. That had not only pinkish balloon designs; but it also had purplish gem designs. Pinkie was resting her head on his chest; listening to the steady beating of his heart. The sound of it almost lulling her to sleep; oh how she wished she could just got to sleep, so that she could enter the dream she would have every night.

She would be seen standing on top of lonely hill in a valley; around her moon flowers glowed brightly, as a gentle cool breeze moved across the land. The stars themselves seemed to shine brighter than normal. The moon seemed almost closer than usual; so close that she even though she could touch it, and time itself seemed to be moving slow. Suddenly two scaly arms would wrap around her body; causing her to take in a surprised breath, but she would immediately relax once she found out who it was.

"How long have you been waiting, Pinkie?" She would hear Spike ask.

"Not to long, Spike." She would reply before pressing her body against his; feeling the natural warmth his body would radiate, "Your very warm you know." She would whisper.

"So are you." He would reply back; a gentle purr escaping from him as he buried his head into her mane. Breathing her marvelous scent in deeply; causing him to grow slightly light headed.

Pinkie then started to giggle loudly, "Spike...Stop...That tickles." She said in between giggles; which turned into full blown laughs, for he had started to gently lick the back of her head. "Pinkie?" She heard him reply.

"Yes, Spike." She would say back before turning towards him; allowing her to see his beautiful emerald eyes," Wake up it's starting." He replied causing her to snap back into reality; just in time to see the Lunar eclipse. All the ponies watched in complete excitement as the moon went from pale white; to a crimson shade of red. Everypony there awed at the marvelous sight; while Pinkie had a huge smile stretch across her face. "Pinkie?" She heard Spike say.

Slowly she turned towards Spike; allowing her to see his beautiful eyes. "Yes, Spike." She replied before she felt him take her hoof into his claws. "You know I love you. Right?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Pinkie replied in a voice of shock; her feelings almost hurt by his question. "And I know you love me too." He continued before he gently kissed her forehead. "Spike, what is this about?" Pinkie asked just before he stood in front of her.

"Pinkamena Diana pie." Spike said before he took in a small breath. "I have had the greatest honor to call you my Mare-friend." He then got down on one knee; which caused Pinkie pie to gasp loudly. Just before tears started to fall from her eyes; while Spike held up a small opened black box. Which had the most beautiful ring inside of it. "Now; I ask you with all the love in my heart." He then paused one last time as tears fell form his eyes. "Will you be my wife; for the rest of my life?" He asked.

"YES!" She shouted before wrapping her hooves around him; allowing both of them to hug each other tightly. Just as they heard multiple ponies cheering for both of them; causing both of them to smile embarrassingly, but they did not care. From this day forward they were no longer alone; they were with each other, and there was nothing that was going to split them apart.

**(Location:Gryphon kingdom. Time:7:45 Pm.)**

A loud cracking sound could be heard echoing threw the castle; only to be followed by a loud thumping sound. Almost as if something heavy had just fallen to the floor. Just then the gryphon king is shown; his feather were messy, and covered in blood. His eyes almost seemed bloodshot, and his breathing was heavy. All around him lay his personal guard; each of them lying in pools of their own blood. Which drained from small holes in their heads.

"You can't...do this." The king breathed out as he stared at Eruption, and Forestshine. Eruption was holding a strange metallic weapon; smoke was exiting out of the end. Almost like something had rapidly exited it, "I am the king, you both have no right!" He shouted before a large chain wrapped around his left foreleg.

"You shouldn't have betrayed us." Forestshine said before he gripped the other end of the chain, "You backstabbing, bastard!" He roared before he pulled on the chain hard; pulling the king towards him and his brother. The king released a loud growl as he was pulled violently across the ground; only to get thrown hard into a wall by, Eruption.

"Why did you betray us?!" Eruption growled, grabbing the king by his throat; only to slam him hard up against the wall. Forcing him to release to choked coughs. "Why?!" He shouted.

"Because...Bloodstone, has my family." He choked out as tears started to fall from his eyes, "And he told me; that if I give him both of you. He would give me back my family." He continued causing Eruption to release his grip on his throat; allowing him to fall to the floor. While he took in much needed air.

"Clearly, you do not know, Bloodstone, like we do." Eruption said causing the king to look up towards him; with a confused look on his face.

"What? What do you mean?"

"It was not wise to make that deal." Forestshine answered in a deathly calm tone. "Bloodstones, word is never real." He continued causing a horrified look to form on the kings face.

"No! You can't mean."

"Your family is dead." Eruption said which caused the king to release a loud pained filled cry; which echoed inside their heads. Making them remember the dreaded day they lost their village and their unhatched sibling. "I am sorry for your." Eruption was interrupted by The king quickly getting up and running towards a window; he could see tears falling from the kings eyes, and by the way he was running. He had no intentions on slowing down.

"NO!" Both of them shouted only for it to fall on deaf ears; The king had managed to jump threw the window. Making it shatter completely as he fell towards the unforgiving ground; landing in the middle of a crowd that had gathered around the castle. Causing a few gryphons to release loud screams of terror. Slowly both, Eruption, and Forestshine walked towards the window. As they looked down at the events below; both of them heard a few gryphons roaring loudly in anger, "You Murders!" One gryphon roared in anger.

"We gotta go, NOW!" Forestshine shouted before both of them quickly took the skies; trying their best to put some distance between them, and the entire gryphon kingdom. Once again, Bloodstone had managed to drive them from their home; only this time. He made them get on top of the gryphons most wanted list; which meant that not only was going to be harder to find their long lost sibling, but it was also going to be harder for them to sleep at night.

"You will pay for this, Bloodstone." Eruption growled as they both flew into some storm clouds; which would allow them to lose any gryphons. That may possibly be following them. "You will pay for this." He growled out coldly just before a loud clap of thunder was heard; followed shortly after by the blinding light of a bolt of lightning.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I hope all of you that read this story enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Wanted

**Chapter 4 Wanted**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Forgive me for the really long wait; I am trying to keep the updates up, but I've got a lot of stuff that takes up my time. So again sorry for the long wait. Disclaimer:I own nothing from mlp:fim I just own my OC's Eruption and Forestshine.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Forest somewhere in the Diamond dog territory. Time:8:34 Pm)**

_ "Both me and my brother may go another night without sleep; we have been running night and day since the death of the gryphon king. We have now found ourselves in Diamond dog territory; which makes us feel like we're walking on egg shells, for the dogs have been known to betray those they call friends. All for fertile gem lands or for a lot of rare gems. The search for our younger sibling has yet to change; we feel as though we get closer and closer to finding him or her every day, and once again the mark on our bodies has changed. This time it shows our siblings color intertwined with a pink balloon; although as strange as it is. Both of us could not be more happy; it means our sibling has found a mate, and has married or mated with him or her. I must leave my writing once again; I feel like I have eyes on me and my brother should have returned from the river by now."_

Forestshine quickly set both his quill and his journal down by his side. Only to slowly scan the area around him; both him and his older brother had taken shelter in a small forest. It was in area close to a very small river and it was about a days flight to the Equestrian border; which they chose to avoid, for they knew dragons were hated there. He then heard some rusting coming from a nearby path; he quickly got into a offensive position. Ready to strike at any enemy that may emerge from the path; only to quickly release a breath of comfort, for it was his brother Eruption.

"I am so sorry that I took so long my brother." Eruption apologized before gently hugging his brother; receiving a hug from him in return.

"It is okay my brother; were you able to get the water?" He asked receiving a full canteen of water as an answer. "Followed?"

"No." Eruption answered before resting his tired body on the cold ground. "I did come across a few gem hunting groups; they are not even close by, and they seemed to had struck pay dirt. So I wouldn't worry about it." He continued; although it did little to calm his brother.

"Although we may appear to be safe; always remember. Safety is an illusion. Danger is an warning." Forestshine replied before he scanned the area around them once more; only this time both of them heard a low growling sound. Immediately both of them got up and took a defensive stance; standing back to back they scanned the area slowly. Trying to find where the growl had come from.

In about thirty seconds a diamond dog had tackled Eruption to the ground; slashing at him with its razor sharp claws, but it was quickly knocked off of him by Forestshines tail. Forestshine then tried to end the diamond dogs life; except he was blindsided by another diamond dog. Which had pushed him hard into a nearby tree; where it then started to punch him in his face hard, Eruption had tried to get up to help his brother but the diamond dog that had tackled him before was already on him again. It had came close to slashing him on his neck; although the dog was a worthy adversary, his years of training down the path of the knight. Turned him into the deadliest fighter in their village; using his he easily whipped the dogs feet out from under it. Only to quickly use his claws to sever it jugular veins; causing it to bleed out in battle.

Although forestshine had chosen to walk the path of the chronicler; he was no pushover in battle, for he knew the one rule of battle. Always anticipate your opponents next move. Using a skill he had learned from the previous village chronicler; in his mind he had slowed down time. Giving him the opportunity to study the dog more thoroughly. He saw the dog bring its right arm straight back; signaling to him that the dog was going to throw a straight punch. Once the dog threw the punch; he quickly leaned to the right. Allowing him to dodge the attack but it also allowed him to deliver a left uppercut; sending the Diamond dog back a little bit, but it was quickly back on him again. This time the dog had pulled its left arm to its bottom left; causing Forestshine to lean sideways to the right. Allowing him to deliver a hard kick to the left side of the dogs head; causing it turn around in pain giving Forestshine the fatal openning. Quickly he grabbed the sides of the dogs head and twisted it in a hard one-hundred and eighty degree turn; causing a rather loud cracking and snapping sound to echo threw the air.

Eruption watched in delight as his brother killed another Diamond dog; quickly he pulled out a small strange metallic weapon. Aiming it at two more Diamond dogs that had charged both of them; he aimed his weapon at the two dog, only to have two very loud cracks come from the weapon. Both of the dogs fell dead a few seconds afterwords; both of them had a small hole in the front of their head. Allowing a small amount of blood and smoke to exit them before they both had hit the ground. In thirty minutes both dragons were surrounded by an entire pack of Diamond dogs; the two were completely covered in blood, and the entire ground was covered in blood. Turning it into the darkest crimson of red.

"Is it?" Forestshine gasped out, "Over."He asked.

"I." Eruption replied before taking a breath of air, "Think so." He answered just before a loud low rumbling sound was heard.

"What in Hel's name is that?" Forestshine asked just before a massive machine with a giant rotating blade on it; both dragons had horrified look appear on their faces, "RUN!" He heard Eruption yell.

Both dragons quickly started to runaway from the strange machine; hearing it cutting down the trees behind them. "What is that thing!?" Forestshine shouted before one of the massive blades swung over their heads; causing them both to duck their head, so they can avoid getting decapitated.

"Must be something created!" Eruption shouted before they both slid underneath a downed tree.

"How?!, Diamond dog are not even smart enough; to screw in a light bulb!" Forestshine replied.

"I didn't say they made it!" Eruption said just before he saw a openning off to their right, "Over there! Move!" He shouted causing both of them to run for the openning; in a matter of seconds both of them had reached the openning, but they quickly realized it was a quite literally a dead end. For they had come to a complete stop at the top of a massive cliff.

"Oh great, Now what?" Forestshine asked before they both heard the sound of their cutting machine; getting closer and closer to them.

"We gotta jump!" Eruption said causing his brother to look at him in disbelief.

"But we'll be killed!" Forestshine replied just before another massive tree was thrown over their heads.

"And we will be killed if we don't!" Eruption shouted before pushing his brother over the edge; followed shortly by him jumping from the edge. Completely forgetting that both of them had wings and they could have flown from the cliff; instead of jumping.

In a matter of seconds both of them had reached the bottom of the cliff; luckily their was a river at the bottom, which softened their landing. But they were not out of danger just yet; once both of them had broke the surface of they water, so that they could take in much needed air. Only to see the giant cutting machine falling down towards them. Both dragons then started to hastily swim down the river; praying to Bahmaut to let them live. In a matter of seconds the machine splashed down into the river; creating a massive wave. Which had submerged both dragons and it also carried both dragons down the river. A little ways down the river; both of them had reemerged from the river. Coughing up vast amounts of water; which had kept them from taking much needed air.

"That was to close, Eruption!" Forestshine shouted before he fell to the muddy ground; lying on his back, so that he could look up at the night sky.

"I know." Eruption coughed before he fell to the floor beside his brother.

"So." Forestshine breathed out, "Where are we now?" He asked.

"Possibly in Equestrian territory." Eruption answered, "Damn!" He heard his brother growl out.

"Now we're gonna have to keep an eye out; for both Bloodstone, and the ponies." Forestshine continued which caused his brother to smile slightly.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse." Eruption said; just before they were both suddenly brought up into the air; by a net trap only to have ten armored pegasus guards to surround them. Each of them pointing a spear at the dragons. Forestshine then looked at his brother and growled angrily.

"You had to say it!" He growled while Eruption simply brought a claw up to his forehead; before the guards lowered them onto a wagon, so that they could easily be transported back to Canterlot. Where their princess waited for them.

"Well now things cannot possibly get any." Eruption was then punched hard in the gut by his brother; causing him to release a pain filled grow as he clutched his stomach.

"Shut up! Last thing we need is." Just before Forestshine could finish what he was going to say; a bright flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Only to be followed by a large clap of thunder and a massive downpour of rain. "That." He growled out just before the wagon started moving.

"Well at least the road isn't." Eruption was stopped when the wagon reached the bumpy part in the road, "Bumpy." He continued.

"Eruption, shut up." Forestshine growled out one last time; as the wagon slowly made its way to Canterlot. Unknowingly delivering both of them to their long lost sibling.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Forgive the shortness of this chapter; but I promise the next chapter is going to be longer, and I will try to get it posted as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5 A tearful reunion

**Chapter 5: A tearful reunion**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**I hope you all like this chapter; I am sorry for the late update, but what can I say. I'm only a human. Disclaimer: I own nothing from mlp I just own my OC's.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location: Canterlot dungeon. Time:6:45 AM.)**

Shinning armor hastily made his way down to the dungeon cells'; by his side was his most trusted soldiers. One was a pegasus that commanded the air forces of Equestria's army; the other was an earth pony. Who had fought in many battles back in his youth and won each battle. "Do you have the two contained?" Shinning asked.

"Yes, Sir! They are in chain and waiting for possible execution." The pegasus responded; just before they reached a hall way the lead to the holding cells. "Any demands?" They heard Shinning ask.

"No." The old earth pony replied. "They refuse to speak to us; no matter how many times we demand them to talk. Both of them remain silent." The old one continued just as then entered the holding cells; allowing all three of them to see the two dragons.

Shinning Armor immediately recognized them as the dragon that had murdered the gryphon king; both of them had a huge bounty on their heads, and they were to immediately be handed hover to the gryphon royal guard. He did not hear no growl coming from the dragons'; signaling to hear they were not hostile, or they were simply waiting for him to lower his guard. "Both of you stay ready; as soon as they show any hostile movement. Kill them." Shinning armor said calmly as he approached the two dragons; using his magic to illuminate the dark cell causing the dragons to look towards him. "What are your names?" He asked only to receive silence in return, "I said, what are your names?" He asked once again; but the dragons remained quiet. "WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES!?" He yelled.

The dark crimson red dragon then looked up at Shinning armor, "I am Eruption, and the one right across from me. Is my younger brother Forestshine." Eruption answered which causing Shinning armor to look towards him.

"Do you both know why you are here?" He asked.

"I assume it is because we murdered the gryphon king?" Forestshine asked in a voice that sounded void of care.

"So you two did murder the gryphon king." Shinning armor said; happy to hear that they did catch the murder, "No, we are also victims of a deadly double bladed sword." He heard the one known as Forestshine reply.

"Explain then." Shinning armor said which caused the one known as Eruption to smile.

**(Location:Sugar cube corner. Time:8:54 AM)**

Pinkie slowly awoke from her comforting sleep; only to feel the bitter cold of hers and Spikes room. Her body started to shiver slightly; which cause her to pull the covers closer to her body. Once again Spike had woken up before her; like he always does, but instead of staying in be with her till she woke up. He had to go help somepony in town. "Oh, Spike." Pinkie moaned as she tried to warm herself up, "I wish I could feel your warmth this morning." She continued as she slowly got out of bed. In about five minutes Pinkie pie had made it downstairs; allowing her to help her adoptive mother and father to open the bakery. Thankfully it was the weekend; which meant Pound and Pumpkin were out of school for the day, so that meant the bakery had opened up faster than usual.

"How did you sleep, Aunt Pinkie?" Pumpkin asked as she place the last tray of cinnamon buns inside the display case.

"I slept really good; just until I woke up." Pinkie answered which cause Pumpkin to look at her with a confused/worried look.

"What was wrong, when you woke up?" She asked.

"My husband wasn't there, Silly." Pinkie answered before she giggled slightly; which also caused Pumpkin to giggle.

"Do you know where he is?" Pumpkin asked.

"He told me that he was helping, Applejack today." Pinkie pie answered.

"That's nice of him; oh before I forget hows the."

"He or She is fine; Doctors say it may be fully backed in three more months, so all me and him can do is wait. While it continues to bake." Pinkie pie said as her normal smile grew bigger; just as Pound cake walked into the room.

"Hey, Aunt Pinkie." Pound said as he walked up to them.

"Hey, Pound." Pinkie pie replied.

"Aunt Pinkie, Mom and Dad said you can have the remainder of the day off. They really don't want to put so much stress on you; especially since."

He was interrupted by Pinkie pie hugging him and his sister tightly. "Tell your parents I said thanks." She said before giving them both a quick peck on the sides of their faces; just before she quickly exited Sugar cube corner, For she had to talk to her friend, Fluttershy. Who was also waiting for hers and her husbands recipe to finish baking.

**(Location:Fluttershys cottage. Time:8:59)**

Fluttershy sat calmly on her front porch; smiling happily as she felt a small cool breeze blow across her body. Allowing her to inhale the scent of the wonderful flowers that bloomed around her home. She then felt a small kicking in her stomach; which caused her to giggle slightly while she gently rubbed her stomach, "Hush now little one; you are with your mother, and I am not going to let anything harm you." She whispered just before she saw her friend Pinkie pie walking up to her home.

"Hello, Fluttershy!" Pinkie shouted as she crossed over the bridge.

"Hello, Pinkie." Fluttershy replied just as she finally reached her porch. "It's good to see you, Pinkie. How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been find and so has Spike. How are you and Discord?" Pinkie pie replied.

"Both of us our doing fine." Fluttershy replied just before Pinkie pie started to look around.

"Hey! Where is Discord? Shouldn't he be here with you; especially since you are carrying very precocious cargo." Pinkie pie asked.

"Both him and Freak, had to go on a mission today. Don't worry though they should be back in a matter of minutes." Fluttershy answered.

"How do you know that?" Pinkie pie asked; which caused Fluttershy to smile.

"Discord, learned how to communicate with me telepathically. So I know both of them are on their way home." Fluttershy answered which cause Pinkie to smile happily.

"I still can't believe both me and you are expecting; I mean I was shocked by you and Discord, and you were shocked when you heard about me and Spike. But what I was shocked about was how you and Discord got." Pinkie pie was silenced by Fluttershy lifting her hoof; while a small smile stretched her face.

"Yes, we all know how me and him fell in love. But that is a story best left for another time." Fluttershy said just before something landed hard directly in front of them; causing a small amount of dust to rise into the air.

In a matter of seconds the dust had settled; revealing a bipedal creature standing in front of them. Its left arm was like discords clawed arm; while its other arm was some kind of greyish, pinkish color. But it looked similar to a dragons arm. The cloths it wore was black; black pants, and a black hoodie. While its head was shaped like something Twilight called a human; its eyes were different colors. One as silver as a sword. The other a beautiful shade of crimson red. The iris of his eyes were also different; one was slitted like a dragons. The other as wide as a sharks eye and his hair was as white as snow.

"Freak, your back." Fluttershy said happily; just before he started to walk up to them, "Where's Discord?" She asked only to have a paw and claw cover her eyes; causing her to smile happily.

"I'm directly behind you, my dear." Discord said just before she quickly turned around; only to press her lips into his. Catching him in a very loving kiss; which she broke just a few seconds later.

"How did the mission go?" Fluttershy asked just before Freak walked past them; entering the cottage without a single word, to most ponies that would be considered rude. Except they didn't know Freak like they did.

"It went well, love. All we had to do was deliver a message to the royal of Saddlearabia." Discord answered.

"Oh, I just remembered why I came here!" Pinkie pie shouted causing the two to look at her; both of them having very confused looks on their faces. "What do you mean, Pinkie?" She heard Discord ask.

"As you both know; me and Spike have decided to start a family." She said receiving a nod from both of them, "Well; I have a question I want to ask both of you." She continued.

"What is it?" Both of them ask.

"Well both of you; do me the honor, of being my childs godparents?" She asked completely shocking both of them; just before both of them hugged her tightly, "We would love to, Pinkie." She heard both of them reply just before she hugged both of them back.

"Get a room." All of them heard an uncaring voice say; causing them all to look towards where the voice had come from. Only to see Freak walking past them; smoking what he called a cigar.

"Freak, where are you going?" Fluttershy asked; she always hated it when he would go off somewhere without telling her.

"Where I usually go." He answered before two massive demon like wings sprouted from his back; allowing him to take flight.

"Where's he going?" Pinkie asked.

"Somewhere off in the Everfree." Discord answered; which cause Pinkie pie to look at him in confusion.

"Why out there? The only things that are out there; are Timberwolves, Cragidiles, and Celestia knows what else is out there." Pinkie pie asked.

"We're not sure exactly." Fluttershy replied, "He just goes out there to be alone; he normally doesn't get home till nightfall." She continued just before Discord caught sight of two royal pegasus guards; flying rapidly towards Sweet apple acres.

"Hmm; That dose not look good." Discord said before he walked forwards a little ways; only to stretch his wings. Ready to fly after the pegasus'. "I'll go check it out; both of you stay here." He said before flying off towards the pegasus guards.

**(Location:Canterlot throne room. Time:A few minutes before the events in Ponyville.)**

Princess Celestia sat calmly in her thrown room; waiting patiently for her guards to bring the prisoners. She need to see her friends killers; just to see their faces when she tells them their punishment. It would give her peace. When she heard that Claw, King of gryphons. Was kill; she devoted all resources to find out who the killers were, and to find out where they were hiding. It did not take long for her guards to arrive with the prisoners; a small smile threatened to stretch across her face, but she had to keep herself together. These dragons had killed her friend and now they were going to pay. Slowly she stepped in front of the two dragons; shooting them a look that would kill. If it was possible to kill just by looking at another living thing.

"Princess Celestia, I presume?" The forest green dragon asked.

"Yes, you are correct. I am Princess Celestia, one of the four leaders of Equestria." Celestia answered only to see a smirk stretch across the Crimson red ones face.

"Someones full of themselves." He chuckled.

Celestia then shot the crimson one a annoyed look; these two were about to be punished for murder, and now the red one was making jokes. "Be careful of whom you insult; for the charges against you both are."

"Many, we know." The forest green one finished which seemed to get on her nerves.

"Then I will give you this once chance. If you can give me a good reason for both of your actions; I may be lenient on your sentence, and banish you to a black hole or possible to limbo. Which would you prefer?" She said in a harsh tone.

"Neither. For we have not committed any crimes." Eruption answered.

"Then prove your innocence." Celestia said almost using her regal voice.

"We do not have evidence to give you; we only have our words, and the hope that we have." Eruption continued just before Forestshine looked towards the princess.

For over the next thirty minute, Forestshine explained what had happened to both him and his brother. He told her that many years ago they had lost their village to Bloodstone; who had quickly turned into an enemy of Equestria, for he had attack a few borderline villages over the past few years. When he got up to the point where they lost their unhatched brother; Celestias memory started to replay. She remembered long ago when she had found a dieing aged dragoness in a cave; clutching a egg in her caring paws, but just before she passed away. She had given Celestia the egg so that the life inside of it would live.

"What was the color of the egg?" Celestia asked.

"It was the most beautiful shade of purple; along with a few blue dots among it." Eruption answered which caused Celestia to release a heavy sigh.

"Have you decided our punishment?" Forestshine asked.

"Swift foot!" Celestia shouted causing a unicorn guard to run in shortly after.

"Yes, your highness." He replied while bowing his head in front of her.

"Inform both; Misty rain, and Gale force, they must fly to Ponyville and locate Spike. They are to bring him here. Hastily." Celestia ordered causing the guard to nod his head before he ran out of the thrown room; just before she released the two dragons from the chains that bound them.

"What are you doing, Princess?" Eruption asked; completely confused why Celestia had just freed them.

"Reuniting you with someone you both lost; so long ago." Celestia replied in a voice full of nothing but happiness.

**(Time:Present. Location:A little ways away from Canterlot.)**

Spike flew as close as he could to the Pegasai guards; he was informed by them that the Princess had summoned him to the castle,for a matter of some unknown importance. When he had asked what she had summoned him for; the only reply he would get from them was, "Your question will be answered; when we arrive at castle." In a matter of minutes all of them were at the castle; shortly after they had arrived. The guards had returned to their original posts; allowing Spike to walk to the throne room alone. Where the Princess awaited for his arrival.

"I hope this will be quick; I really want to get back to Ponyville, so that I can be with my wife." Spike said to himself just before he slowly pushed the door to the thrown room open; allowing him to see his adoptive mother, Celestia. Standing before two different dragons. Which shocked him at first; since dragons rarely visited Equestria, but what shocked him the most was that he seemed to know the dragons. Except he never met the two before.

Celestia smiled happily as she saw her adoptive son, "Spike. It is good to see you." She said just as Spike started walking towards the two dragons; while the two dragons started walking towards him.

"Mother who are these?"

"It is you." The forest green dragon said in a shaken voice; almost as if he was filled with much happiness, but it also look as if he was on the verge of tears.

Spike started to feel his own eyes watering; for reasons he was not sure of. He strangely felt as though a promise that was made to him long ago; had just been kept, and so much happiness was starting to fill his very soul. He was at a complete loss; he did not know who the dragons were, but for some reason when he saw them. Almost instantly he knew them.

"It has been almost seventeen years." The dark crimson red one said; just before both of them came to a stop in front of their younger brother. Who they had been longing to see for so long.

Spike was completely stunned; he could feel tears of happiness falling from his eyes, and he could see tears of happiness falling from both dragons. He tried so very hard to figure out why he felt this way; yet he could not figure out why he was was feeling this way. "Who are you two?" He asked just before they both wrapped him in a loving hug; using both of their forepaws and their wings. Causing more tears to fall from his eyes.

"You are still as beautiful as the egg that you were hatched from." The Forest green dragon said in a voice just above a whisper; just before the dark crimson red one gently rubbed Spikes back. Which caused him to see a long forgotten memory flash before his eyes.

He could hear a pain filled scream echo in his ears; followed by very kind and soothing words. Filled with nothing but love and kindness. He then felt his body being lifted by something; which started to move him really fast threw the world. Almost as if he was being flown threw the air by something. Then he felt tears of very great sadness fall from his eyes; just before five words entered his mind.

"My Brothers." Spike said before his own eyes closed, "Please find me." He continued before he hugged the two dragons back; only this time it was because he truly knew the dragons, for they were his long lost brothers. Who had finally found him.

"We have our brother." The dark crimson one said; before both of them hugged him tighter, "We have." He continued.

Celestia felt tears of her own falling from here eyes; she could not come up with any words to describe the sight before her. Slowly she got up from her throne; only to slowly walk out of the room. Giving the three dragons some privacy.

"My sister." She heard a familiar voice say; which caused her to look to where the voice came from. Allowing here to see here younger sister.

"Oh, hello Luna." Celestia said just as some memories of here own started to flash before her eyes; which caused tears of her own to form in her eyes.

"It is good too see you, my sister. I am happy to report that." Luna was suddenly interrupted by her older sister suddenly hugging her; which cause her to slowly hug her back.

"I love you, Luna." Celestia said just before she wrapped her wings around her sister.

"I love you too, Celestia. You already know that." Luna replied before she felt her sisters hold on her tighten. "My sister; what is this all about?" She asked.

"I just don't say it or show it to you as often." Celestia answered which caused her younger sibling to hug her tighter also; which was something she was very thankful to do, for their responsibility's kept them away from each other. For so very long.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

***In peter griffins voice.* Sorry. Sorry; i've been really busy these past couple of days. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Sorry. There we go. "Normal voice": oh forgive me I could not resist typing that line. But really I am sorry for not updating as fast as I could; again I am only human, so everyone reading this story just tolerate my tardiness and love the- quickly deletes last part of the line and replaces it-. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
